Akyazi class
The Akyazi class perimeter action ships were on active duty in Starfleet during the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. The first ships of this class were commissioned in 2286. (Ships of the Star Fleet, vol. 2) These ships were originally planned around the time that the was first reconstructed but was delayed for many reasons. The first delays were caused by some senior admirals deciding that larger ships are already better. The funds that had been designated for the development of the perimeter action ships were instead spent on the construction of more cruisers. The projected was then indefinitely delayed by the Peace elements in the Government and was reduced in number as well. It was thought the project would be altogether be canceled. In reality, pro military factions in the government took back control after a few years and the project was put back into production. It took almost twenty years to get from when the project was first planned to when the USS Akyazi was finally commissioned after quickly passing its builders trials. The ship was considered an almost complete success and her sister quickly joined her in the fleet. Most of the ships have joined the TacFleet forces. The ships have a hull system that looks much like those on most federation vessels but is smaller and is indented inwards in the front where the forward photon torpedo launchers are mounted. The rear of the primary hull ends with a flat rear. The ships has two rear pylons where the ships warp engines are mounted. These pylons can be detached in case of emergency using the front of the ship as an escape vessel. These ships have a good percentage of the weapon systems carried on most cruisers. The ship has a total of six dual mount phaser arrays on the primary hull with three on the top of the main hull and three mounts on the bottom of the main hull. The ship also has two individual mounts on the rear of the support structure for the engineering pod and warp nacelles. The ship also carries two forward firing photon torpedo launchers and one aft firing launcher. Due to space, the ordnance payload is limited compared to larger ships. The ships carry extremely heavy shields for its size and can withstand a huge amount of damage for their size. The ships are very fast at both warp and impulse speeds and among the fastest ships in either the Federation or any of the other races ships. One problem is that the ships emergency combat speeds can only be maintained for a few minutes. The warp drives have special shielding to reduce the energy signature of the engine. The ships can operate in an atmosphere but mostly fly through brute force. The ship have landing gear so they can land on a planet. These ships carry no fighters or shuttles but have emergency escape pods. Normally the ship relies on using its transporters. These ships carry no marines and have no facilities for flag officers. The ships spaces are cramped but the crews are often in port to give the crew more space. (Kitsune SF Conversions Website - Akyazi class entry) Appendices Ships commissioned Background information *The was depicted as an Akyazi-class starship through the use of photos and description in its bio on previous incarnations of the website. Although the ship as an Akyazi-class was never mentioned in-story. Category:Akyazi class starships Category:Federation starship classes Category:Ships of the Star Fleet